Friends with Benefits
by degrassilovely
Summary: Eli and Clare are best friends, after both of them realize they havent had sex in a while, they agree to be friends with benefits, no strings attached. Inspired by the movie
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired by the movie.**

Clare and Eli were really good friends, they vented to each other all the time and understood each other like no other. They had been friends since Clare was in 6th, Eli in 7th. Clare was currently a sophomore and Eli a junior. They were in Eli's house watching a movie scoffing down junk food.

"Sex is so overrated." Eli blurted out.

"It is, but it's worth every over ratedness it gets."

"'How long has it been since you've had sex?"

"About 9 months probably, I don't even remember how it feels. How long has it been for you?"

"Like a year."

"Goldsworthy, you're losing your game."

"I am not, don't even. Do you know how many girls I always have in the club coming up to me? You'd be surprised.

"Sure Eli." She responded sarcastically. "You know what I think?"

"And what's that?"

"We should have sex."

"Really?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, we both haven't had sex in a while and I miss it."

"So friends with benefits?"'

"No strings attached."

"You sure about this?"

"I am."

"Alright then, I'll get the condoms. Take the food off the bed." Eli left to the room to go look through his cabinet in the bathroom.

Clare took all the snacks and put it on his computer table. He came back and straddled on top of her.

He smirked and captured her lips in a kiss. "You're gonna have to work hard to please me, I don't think you can." Clare said in between kisses.

"Really? Have no faith in me. I'll have you know I have a really big dick and you will not be able to walk tomorrow."

"Well then I'll guess you'll have to prove it to me. Eli raised his eyebrows and stripped down to his boxers and stripped Clare completely naked, "I know we're just friends but damn you have an amazing body." He whispered in her ear. She blushed and pulled Eli back to look at her, "Take your boxers off."

He sat up and slipped them down his leg. She laughed and looked down at his length, "You do have a big dick."

"Oh I know." She playfully rolled her eyes at his smugness.

He grabbed the condom and took it out the pack. "What size do you use?"

He winked at her implying it to her and slid the condom on and leaned down to, looking straight in her eyes, rubbing his length against her.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked looking at him.

"You ready?"

"Yes, let's go." He pushed in her causing her to softly moan.

"Damn you're tight, it's been so long."Clare wrapped her legs around Eli's waist pulling him closer.

"Touch my breasts. "Eli took her breasts in his hands as he picked up the pace.

"Fuck Eli." She gripped her hair looking up at him.

"Is that your spot?"

She shook her head, "Move to the right."

He did as she said, hitting her g spot causing Clare to yell out, arching her back.

"God, I haven't had sex in so long." Clare said.

"I can tell, you're not even close."

"Go deeper then." Eli gripped her hips harder and pushed deeper, "Ahhh." She yelled her head falling back.

Clare flipped them over, "I wanna do it."

"Okay." She aligned his length at her center and pushed it in her. She rocked herself on top of him as she stared down at him and smiled.

"Damn Clare, move faster. I'm close." Clare moved herself faster as Eli leaned up to take her breast in his mouth. She held the back of his head, gripping his head so he can suck harder.

"Mmm Eli." She moved faster, biting her lip bound to let go any second.

"Oh my-Fuck." She yelled releasing herself on him.

"Let's go Eli, cum already."

"Faster." He told her. She moved at an erratic pace and felt Eli's stomach muscles clenching as he screamed with a "Clare!"

She rode out his orgasm and fell on top of him, her face nuzzled in his neck. "That felt so good." She breathed on his neck.

She leaned up to look him in his face and puckered her lips. She gave him a chaste kiss.

"Are we gonna make this a daily thing?" She asked.

"If you want to." He said rubbing small circles on her hips.

She nodded, "No feelings, just sex."

"No feelings, just sex." He confirmed. She smiled and gave him a kiss, falling asleep on top of him.

XXXX

Eli woke up to find Clare sleeping on top of him with his length still inside of her. He gently moved her off of him to the side of the bed and pulled out of her, disposing the condom and putting on his boxers heading downstairs.

"Hey dad." He saw his dad sitting at the island top sipping on his coffee.

"Hey kiddo, you want to explain to me what I heard last night?"

"What?" Eli asked awkwardly hopping on the counter.

"Moaning and cursing…."

"Oh." Eli responded bluntly. "Uh, me and Clare sorta had sex."

"You guys are together now?" Bullfrog asked.

"Not exactly, we kind of agreed to just sex."

"Friends with benefits?"

And Eli nodded in response.

"Aren't you guys too young for that? One of you guys is bound to have feelings for each other."

"It's not like that, we're just best friends and we established no strings attached, just sex, nothing more."

"Well we'll see how long you guys can keep that up." Eli sighed and hopped down from the counter and looking in the fridge when he heard food steps coming down the steps. He looked up and saw Clare and weakly smiled at her. She was wearing his shirt, that came down to her knees and there was no hiding her sex hair.

"Hi Bullfrog."

"Hey Clarebelle."

She looked at Eli, "What are you gonna eat?"

"I don't know, there's nothing in here."

"I'm gonna head home okay?" He nodded and Clare went back upstairs to get dressed.

"So you guys have sex then she leaves the morning after?"

"Can you just drop it? Pretend I never told you." Clare came downstairs with her bag slugged over her shoulder with shorts and Eli's shirt still on.

"Walk me out?" She asked Eli. He followed her and stepped outside on his porch.

"I'm gonna come back tonight." Clare said.

"We gonna do it again?"

"If you want to." He nodded.

"Alright, I'll see you later. I'll call you when I'm coming." Eli nodded, gave her a simple kiss as she walked off to her house.

**This might be like 4 's bound to get better, promise. Review**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Eli."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Can you come over to my house? My mom's going out."_

"_Uh alright."_

"_And I don't have condoms so bring them."_

"_Alright, I'll see you in a bit."_

Eli hung up, closed his laptop. He took a shower about a half hour before, he put on his gray sweats and white v neck. He stuffed his phone and the condoms in his pocket. He grabbed his car keys and headed downstairs.

"Dad, I'm going out."

"Where?"

"To Clare's."

"Have fun." And with that Eli hopped in Morty and drove to Clare's house. He knocked several times but she didn't answer. He twisted the door knob and the door easily opened. He looked in the living room and saw she wasn't in there. He walked up to her room and saw Clare was in the bathroom. He hopped on her bed and waited for her to come out. About 15 minutes, later, he saw her coming out.

"When did you get here?" She asked.

"Like 20 minutes ago."

"Oh sorry, I wanted to take a shower before you came."

"It's fine, I like what you're wearing." He directed to her black and red lace bra and boy shorts set.

She smiled and hopped on top of him, straddling him.

"Your hair is dripping on me. " She leaned over Eli to her headboard and took her towel off of it. She leaned her head to the side and squeezed the water out of her hair. She threw it back on the headboard and faced him.

Clare tugged at Eli's shirt, he lifted his arms up as she threw it to the floor. She tugged down his sweats and boxers and threw them the floor along with his shirt.

"Wait, the condoms are in there."

"Its fine, we're not having sex right now."

"What?" He asked looking up at her, straddled in his lap.

She ran her hand fingers down his chest to his length. She took his hard erection into her tiny hands and began to pump her fist.

Eli put his hand on top of Clare's moving it faster. She got the point and moved his hand away, pumping her fist faster.

She leaned down giving it tentative licks, "You like that?" She asked as she continued to pleasure him with her hand.

He nodded, "Your mouth, please." He begged with his eyes closed.

She leaned down and gave his dick a hard suck, "God Clare."

She bobbed her head up and down, sucking, licking and grazing her teeth along his length.

Eli gripped her hair as she bobbed her head faster. He jumped up as she bit the tip of his length. He was now sitting up, with his legs open as she pleasured him.

"God Clare, fuck I'm close." He gripped her hair harder looking down at her.

She sucked harder, "Clare, I'm gonna cum." She pulled back and pumped her hand faster as he released on her hand. He fell back on the bed breathless. She licked some of his cum off of her fingers. She held out her hand to Eli and he licked his cum off her hand.

"You eat your own cum? You're so dirty." Clare said.

Eli laughed, "You like it." He turned her over, Eli now hovering on top of her. He unclasped her bra, brought it down her shoulders and threw it elsewhere. He tugged at her panties, she lifted her legs up so he can slide it off.

He reached down to get his sweats off the floor and took the condoms out of the pocket. Eli's length was lying in between Clare's breasts as he opened the box. She squeezed her breasts together over his dick. He looked down at her and smiled, giving her a chaste kiss. As he was ripping the foil off, he looked down at Clare who was playing with her breasts in between Eli's dick and continued to squeeze them together over his length not noticing he was staring at her.

"Having fun?" He asked. She laughed and looked up to him, "Sorry, put it on."

Eli laughed and moved back, slipping the condom on.

"Get up." Eli told her.

"For what?"

"Hands and knees, lets go." He told her. She did as he said positioning herself on her hands and knees, facing the headboard.

Eli spread her legs and pushed himself in his center from behind. He gripped her hips as he gently thrusted in her.

She gripped the headboard, looking back at Eli as he thrusted in her.

"Faster." She moaned. Eli did as she said as moved faster inside of her. Clare was roughly pulling her hair as he thrusted faster inside of her.

"Wait Eli, stop." He slowly pulled out of her as she turned around.

"What happened?" He questioned.

"I don't want to do it like that." Eli gave her a questionable look.

"Sit down." Eli sat down with his legs down.

Clare straddled herself on his lap, "You want me to ride you?" She questioned.

"Feel free to." She smiled and looked down aligning his length with hers, pushing it in.

"Oh god." She softly moaned as she grinded herself on top of him. Eli gripped her waist as she grinded herself on top of him.

"How much you want to bet I can get you to cum before me?" She said as she continued to grind with his length inside of her.

"Not possible."

"No faith in me? Huh?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Guys always last longer."

"Not this time." She moved faster on top of him, kissing his neck knowing it gets to him.

Eli softly began to rub circles on her center causing her to pull back from his neck, arch her back and let out a loud moan.

"God, don't stop."

Clare began to move up and down on top of him with an arched back as he rubbed her clit faster.

"Oh god!" She shrung out, tugging at her hair knowing she was bound to cum and couldn't let Eli win. She moved his hand from her clit, began grinding herself against him again as she began to leave hickeys all over him.

"Fuck Clare, please." She suspected he forgot about seeing who can cum first considering he wanted to speed up his orgasm.

Clare moved faster, giving long and hard sucks on his neck, tugging at his lip between her teeth.

"Clare!Fuck!" He yelled as he let go. He fell back on the bed out of breath as Clare came right after. She laughed as she laid her head on his chest.

"I won." He looked down at her, "Thanks for pointing that out." He teased.

Eli lifted her up so he can pull out of her; he took off the condom and threw it on the floor.

"So I guess your theory of guys always coming after girls has backfired."

"I think its guys always cum after girls who isn't Clare considering Clare has the mind of a guy and can prevent her orgasm."

Clare laughed at Eli's explanation. She curled up in the blanket with him.

"Do you think we could keep doing this without developing feelings?" Clare asked as she ran her fingers up and down his chest.

"I don't know, I think we can. I mean we've been friends for a year without having feelings."

"But this is not just being simple friends Eli, its sex."

"Do you want to stop or something?" He asked looking down at her.

"No, I'm just saying, if you develop feelings or I do, we have to tell each other or one of us gonna get hurt."

Eli nodded, "Okay."

XXXXXX

"Eli, lets go." She said jumping up on him and saw Clare jumping up and down on his stomach.

"Why the hell are you waking me up so early?"

"We have school."

"Can we stay in for the day?" He pouted.

"No, we already missed a day last week and if you get up now, we can do a quickie in the shower. "Eli jumped up as they ran to the bathroom.

They finished showering after doing another round and began getting dressed considering they had 15 minutes until first period began.

"You have sex hair?" Eli said as he was buttoning up his pants.

"No one is gonna know."

"Sure about that?"

"Yup." Clare said putting on her shirt and tying up her hair and grabbing her bag.

"Let's go." They ran down to Eli's car as he sped to Degrassi. They were about 10 minutes late, but luckily didn't miss much.

XXXXXX

"Are you coming over again?" Clare asked as Eli was driving her back to her house after school.

"Sex again?"

"Why not?"

"You're an addict, you know that right?" Eli said.

"I'm not, I just haven't in a long time."

"So you use your best friend for sex."

"Hey this is a two way street, I'm not the only guilty one."

"I didn't say you were guilty, I'm just saying you're addicted. You love my dick, don't you?"

"Eli!" She squealed hitting on him.

"So you can dirty talk me in the bed but when I bring it up, I get abused. You hypocrite."

"Are you coming or not?"

"Sure, why not? But we're doing it my way tonight."

"And what way is that?"

"You'll find out tonight." She rolled her eyes as they arrived at her house. "Come to my house though later, kay?"

"Yep, ready for this new way out yours." Eli winked at her as she made her way inside of her house.

**Yeah, next chapter (; Prepare yourselves. Sorry for any typos, review**


	3. Chapter 3

Clare knocked on Eli's door and patiently waited for him. He soon opened the door and let her in. They walked upstairs and Clare dropped her bag on the floor.

"So what's this way of yours? Should I be scared?"

Eli shook his

head and laughed, "No, it's just a different position and I'll be right back."

She nodded and tugged off her shirt and shorts leaving her in her black boy shorts with purple lining. And her push up bra that made her breasts look bigger than they already were. Eli came up and smirked at her hopping on the bed throwing the condoms on the nightstand.

"You're so sexy." He whispered before smashing his lips to hers. She smiled in the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Clare tugged at his shirt and he pulled it over his head. She unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down. She tugged at his boxers and he pulled them down his legs. Eli reached over for the condoms as Clare brought her mouth to his length.

Eli opened the took a condom out, unwrapping it as Clare sucked him.

"God Clare." He said moving up, pushing his length further down her throat but she didn't even pull back.

She pulled back, licking her lips as she put the condom on for him. He sat her up and laid her at the end of the bed. He was slowly pushing her off, "What are you doing?" She questioned.

"Hang off the bed and keep your legs on."

"Uh okay." She said doing as he said.

"Have you done it like this before?"

" No, does it hurt or something?"

"No, just hush." Eli pushed into her. In the position, it gave him easy access and made her wider which allowed him to push deeper.

"Oh god Eli." She said tugging at her hair. She was practically upside down and felt light headed. She held herself up on her arms as Eli pushed deeper.

"Fuck." She arched her back, biting her lip.

"Your pussy feels so good." He said as he thrusted faster.

"Ahhh, oh my-Eli. Right there, please." She pleaded.

Eli focused on her g spot and grinded and continuously hit her spot. Clare brought her hand down to her center and began to pleasure herself as Eli moved deeper inside of her.

"Are you close?" He asked. She nodded and bit her lip, "Deeper."

"I'm gonna fuckin bruise you."

"I don't care Eli, deeper." He took her up on her request and harshly thrusted in her.

"Ahhh." She yelled. "Oh my-slow down please." Eli slowed down his movements and felt her walls clenching around his length.

"Dammit Eli, please." She begged in complete ecstasy.

"Oh my god." She yelled as one arm held her up as she tugged at her hair.

She heavily breathed and moaned as she released. Eli let go right after he and rode out their orgams. He pulled Clare back up to lie down next to him. He took the condom off discarding it.

He looked at her and saw she was heavily breathing with her arms crossed over face.

"You alright?" He asked caressing her sides. She nodded, her eyes still closed as she tried to catch her breath. She finally able to get her breathing back to a normal pace and opened her eyes and faced him. He didn't realize she was looking at him and turned his face to her and smashed her lips to his. He was shocked but eventually caught up. She pulled back biting on his lip.

"I was that good huh?"

She laughed and gave him a chaste kiss, "Thanks to you, I wont be able to go to school tomorrow."

Eli smugly smirked, "I told you I was gonna bruise you."

She sighed and laid her head in his chest.

"Eli….I…I think we should stop this soon."

"Having sex?"

She looked up to him and nodded.

"Uh why?"

"I..uhm I kinda…I'm kinda getting feelings so…" She blushed a deep red.

"Oh." Eli bluntly responded. "Um okay."

"I'm sorry."

"No don't be. I mean you can't really control having feelings for me. I just really don't wanna stop though."

"I don't either but I don't wanna get hurt if you say we have to end this because you found another girl or something."

"You don't have to get hurt."

"What?" She asked looking up at him, confused.

"I don't want to stop and you won't get hurt because I have feelings for you too and no girl comes before you."

She looked up to him shocked, "Are you serious?"

He looked down to her and nodded, "I liked you way before we even started having sex."

"Why didn't tell me?"

"Cus I didn't want it to ruin our friendship if you didn't like me back.

Clare nodded, "Well I do." She responded with a smile.

"Was does this mean?" He asked.

Clare shrugged her shoulders, "I want to be with you." She softly spoke.

"So we're together?" He asked.

"If you want to be."

Eli nodded and pulled her on top of him for a kiss. He trailed his hands down to her butt and massaged it as they continued to kiss. She soon pulled back and gave him a chaste kiss, "Didn't we agree it was just gonna be about sex?"

"Well, cant help how we feel." Clare smiled and attached her mouths to his again and falling in another round of pure lust.

**THE END**


End file.
